Too Many Worlds
by AmethystHope
Summary: Not one. Not two. Not even three. There's just too many of them here. Why did this happen? Too much time in the wrong peoples hands. There's dragons. And a half ghost? And a half TROLL? WHAT? ;)
1. Chapter 1 Background

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I have no great knowledge of legal things. I'm also not very clear on certain things that happened at the end of Gravity Falls.**

**So the first few chapters will just be what the characters from the different worlds have been doing since the ends of their respective shows. I legit researched ages. It's so weird. Soos from GF is the same age as DF gang. WARNING! Certain people WILL have children. The children may or may not be explained.**

**Onto the fic.**

* * *

It'd been a couple months since Berk got itself together. Hiccup was still kind of mopey but he was alright. Astrid convinced him to set up a school of dragons off of Berk for people from other islands to come learn of dragons without feeling unwelcome.

The older guests were unsure at first but the younger ones seemed excited to learn.

* * *

After the summer ended, Mabel and Dipper Pines left Gravity Falls. Not forever, their parents had some major disagreements and split up. Legally. They didn't know who the twins should stay with and they both found partners that didn't want the twins. So they went to Gravity Falls.

Once in a blue moon their parents would Skype them, but they were really busy on blue moon nights. So they didn't answer.

Eight years of crazy later, the twins turned 20 and had no idea what to do with their lives. Well, that's a lie. They wanted to stick together and explore more crazy things and places. But they knew they needed good money in order to do that. And that would require good, steady jobs. And those required higher education. And the twins couldn't get into the same college. After all they had different interests in majors. They decided to split up in January. Agreeing to meet up during breaks, they went spent the last week of 2018 in Gravity Falls with Soos and Wendy. Soos had started playing a game called Doomed a while ago and made some friends about his age. Wendy had gone to college already. And of all things she had studied psychology. But she was still Wendy. Sure she had patients across the country who she gave advice to over the phone. But she was still Wendy. She still wore flannel and that hat.

Three years in New Jersey made Jim homesick. He wanted to go home to California. There hadn't been any big problems in a while and there were plenty of trolls that could take over being the protectors for a while. After a week of an undisclosed type of transportation, Jim, Toby, and Claire arrived in Arcadia Oaks.

* * *

Children were never a thing Danny was good with. But even if he was as good with kids as his dad was bad at aiming, it wouldn't have made much difference in how much time he spent with Eric and Lillian. Granted, his hero complex had calmed down tremendously, but he was still constantly running around. He was a bit famous. Thankfully he had a little hide away with Frostbite's tribe.

After the thing with the asteroid happened, most ghosts decided to not irritate the Halfa. Some were still upset about certain things. But they had peaceful rallies instead. The more violent ghosts decided to fight with each other because the human world was 'too much trouble'. Overgrowth was still overly upset about the lack of vegetation. Danny and Sam helped make several large nature reserves around the world. That was when they were twenty. Six months after Overgrowth had settled down, Sam gave birth to Eric. (Yes he was on purpose and no he's not a secret love child with Overgrowth.) The two parents were extremely happy. And apparently being part ghost can be hereditary. Eric first turned into a ghost when he was two after a fairly spontaneous sneezing fit. After the change he sneezed once more and grasses popped up in front of him.

Sam was very happy that her son had an affinity with nature. Shortly after he turned seven Eric started having more control over himself. Danny tried to teach him the basic things that he would have found helpful near the beginning but soon found himself busier than ever.

Sam was pregnant again. And with a girl. Lillian was thrown into the young Fenton family hide away in the Farfrozen. Unlike her brother who had glassy green eyes all the time, Lillian had bright violet eyes. Possibly because she was around ghosts and ectoplasm more than her brother, she changed into a ghost only a year and a half after her birth. Her violet eyes were the most notable change. They turned bluer and iciest than her father's eyes.

In more current events, Lillian and Eric were getting a surprise birthday gift. A visit to Mom and Dad's hometown.

Amity Park. That's where Uncle Tucker lived too.

* * *

**Please, bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pickups

**Okay, now we're up to current events. Everyone in hometowns. Now let's get started.**

In a hidey hole that is situated in MOCO, Maryland…

"So Bill. Clockwork. You wanna have some fun?"

"Weren't you gonna invite Merlin?" A certain floating dorito spoke.

"Nah. That guys a dingus."

"That is the most decent insult you could assign to that man."

"Wow, Timey. Anyway, do you guys want to help me out with this or not."

"Amy-"

"Please don't shorten my name Bill."

"Okay fine. Amethyst, I'm all for this. I really want to see the results. But why do you need us? You could just do this yourself."

"Trust me, it's more fun this way."

"It will In fact be better this way. Bill, you forget our little friend's stage fright."

"Yeah that would suck."

"Okay, let's get this party started. You know the venue. It's time to get our guests."

"Hey Pine Tree!"

"AGH! I thought we dealt with you!"

"Oh you did. I found something else that was way more fun than messing with you though."

"I'm scared to ask."

"Oh don't worry. I just made a few friends. They don't mean any harm. And neither do I because I want to be on their good side."

"Hey Dippin Dots! Do you know where I put my- Bill?!"

"Hold on Mabel."

"Yeah, my friend knows what you've been doing and knows you want to go to school so you can get jobs so you can hang out and go on adventures together. She wants to cut out the middleman and throw you into a new world together! With a few new people to see what happens!" *snaps his fingers* "Question Mark and the flannel chick will be there too! Have fun!" Purple bracelets with the initials AH appeared on the siblings wrists before they were sucked into a portal.

"Daniel."

"What is it Clockwork. If you couldn't tell I'm finally getting quality time with my family. Plus Tucker."

"A friend of mine wants to help you with that."

"Wait- you have friends?"

"Yes. A few."

"Wow."

"Dad it's your turn." Eric poked Danny's arm, getting his attention to the family phase ten session. Plus Tucker.

"Hold on, did you just phase? Good job bud! That phase is always so tough." Spending time with his family really was fun. They finished their game before remembering Clockwork.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you."

"I have no qualms. My friend is not as patient as I though. You will indeed have some more family time but you will also meet some friends. New and undiscovered. Old yet unknown."

"Huh?"

"Get in the portal. If you need something to bond with your family feel free to ask my friend using this. Just talk at it." Clockwork handed Danny and each of his family members (plus Tucker) a deep purple bracelet with the letters AH. Still very confused, the family plus Tucker were sucked into a portal.

Taking a deep breath in, a young woman stands in front of a certain house. Brown hair tickles her nose.

"Descriptions suck." The girl sighs and knocks on the door. "Dr. Lake? Do you have some time?"

Barbara swing the door as forcefully as one could when only opening it a bit. "Oh hello Hope. I don't really have a clear schedule for a while…" The girl saw a blue and gray smear in the kitchen and pushed past Barbara. Was it really pushing if she just teleported into the house?

"Ah! There he is." Jim jumped in surprise when this random person popped up right in front of his face.

"What!?" Of course he was surprised. She was in his face. And also not freaking out! "What the f-"

"NO!" Jim flinched from the pure anger and fury in the girls chocolate eyes. She seemed surprised at herself as well as she straightened out the hair that had been blown about by a randomly dramatic wind. "Sorry about that. But even if you lived in New Jersey for like two years or something, I will not accept you swearing like a sailor. It's not allowed."

"How'd you know I've been in New Jersey?" He asked, suspicious.

"Oh Jim," she sighed and placed a hand on the half - trolls shoulder. "I know a lot more than you do. Are you curious about dragons?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything."

"A lot and nothing at the same time, now answer my question."

"Um, I guess I think dragons would be cool, Blinky said they never existed though-"

"Whelp! Thanks for answering! Here's a bracelet and there's a random portal. Wonder how that got there. Have fun! Bye!"

Barbara watched wide-eyed as her son was sucked into a portal. "Hope! What the h-"

"My rule applies to you too ! Don't worry about your son. He's fine. You should focus on the half dozen patients in your hospital with amnesia! Bye now!"

"But… we don't have-" that is when Barbara received a call about six patients mildly injured that had no memories. "How did-"

"People like me have ways of getting what we want."

"Are you a mob boss or something?"

"Umm. No."

"You hesitated."

"And you need to get to work Barbara. Bye!" Then the girl stepped through a purple portal.

**Sooooo (WARNING RANT ALERT WARNING) I was going to go into how the not completely main characters got thrown through portals, but I want to get to my plot. I might through it in later. And just so it's clear, this story is being written by myself for purposes of my own entertainment and not to fulfill anyone else's wishes. I am sharing my toy with you. If you have suggestions, got ahead and share. Critique on writing style is accepted as well. But if you do not enjoy my story choices, I'm not begging you to stay. There are plenty of other fanfictions. I'm only saying this because I've been told to do things concerning plot and pairings. I'm fine with someone saying, _It'd be really cool if this and such happened or if blagh and flagh got together._ That's cool. That's fine. I don't hate you.****HOWEVER, if you say something more along the lines of, _I hate these two characters together, I ship that one from your pairings and this other person. Don't ever even hint at that ship you have, because I hate it._ Thou canst geteth thyself out. Writteth thine own fiction of fan...dom. Seriously though, this site makes it so freaking easy to publish your own fanfictions. So if you can't ask nicely for a plot point, put it in your own fanfiction and leave me alone. :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D**


	3. Chapter 3 Educational Literature

**So maybe going into this with no plan was a bad idea. Oh wait, that was the plan. You know, not having a plan. He he. You're welcome. Also, why do these kinds of fanfics always have people teleporting into the sky? Seems inconvenient. **

Getting pushed into a portal by a demonic Dorito is mildly terrifying. Especially if he has sworn to destroy you in the past. And almost accomplished just that. Dipper and Mabel Pines perhaps should have had someone a bit friendlier help them through the purple portal. But oh well. What's done is done. What's pushed the mystery twins through a magic portal has pushed the mystery twins through a magic portal and nothing will change that now.

Speaking of magic portals, the one that the twins came through closed with a pop leaving a four fingered journal to fall on the two.

Dipper picked up the Journal to flip through it a bit while adjusting his hat. "This has got to be a joke."

After reading the title page, Dipper groaned.

_Book Of Dragons, English version. Yes Dipper, the cover is a joke. The book itself is not. We figured you'd appreciate something to read that'll be helpful in your time here. Trust me, people here are slightly more trustworthy than what you're used to. They're a bit blunt as well. Study hard! :-D :-D :-D_

_P.S. Here's a map for your sister to have fun with. Don't mark it. It's rude to write on others property._

"What should we do Dips?"

"Well Mabel, for now, I'm going to read this Book of Dragons. Go check how accurate this map is. Don't write on it."

"You seem... oddly complacent. Are you really you?"

"I'm really me, I promise. I've grown out of whining."

"Cool!" Then Mabel ran off with the map, leaving Dipper to study up on some big (and small) reptiles.

* * *

As Dipper was reading about a unique mailing system a certain village had set up, Mabel ran up to him squealing about an adorable lizard that ate gummy bears. "Wait wait wait. You found a lizard, that was trying to catch a fish, so you gave it a gummy bear?"

"Yup!"

"I'm not going to ask why you had gummy bears,"

"Good idea."

"But did the 'lizard' look like this?" Dipper held up the book and pointed to the terrible terror.

"Yeah! Ain't he cute?"

"I think your definition of cute is a bit skewed."

"Aw, thanks!" Mabel didn't seem to catch her brothers sarcasm. Or maybe she's a smart Alec. Or both. Who knows. (he he, I do;)

"How long ago was this?"

"Like five minutes after I left you."

"It's been at least an hour since you left."

"Well, it took me a while to catch up to the map. It flew away in the wind while I was petting Tyrone."

Dippers face went from _tired of my ridiculous sister_ to _did you really just give a dragon the name I've always wanted._

"Oh and the map seems pretty reliable to me. These cool symbols popped up all over it and there are a couple that have arrows pointing off the map."

"Let me have a look."

There, on the map, were several small symbols that Dipper did not remember seeing earlier. A sledgehammer(?), a hair clip, a broadsword, a weird phone, a pack-man ghost, a bat, a flower, and an ice cube were spread across the visible map. If he looked hard enough, he could see a bag of ice and a question mark on the far east and south edges of the map.

* * *

**I forgot that I made Dipper and Mabel like, 20 for this. If you've been wondering ages, **

Dipper-20 Mabel-20 Wendy-23 Soos-29

Danny-29 Tucker-29 Sam-29

Jim-19 Claire-19 Toby-19

For HTTYD characters this happens like, right after the second movie, so they're whatever those ages are. I think that'd be mid/early twenties.


End file.
